


Firewatch

by TrashburgerBiz



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Growth, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/pseuds/TrashburgerBiz
Summary: Nick WIlde resorts back to a life of crime and hustling at the pleas of his lifelong friend, Finnick. Unwilling to leave a brother alone, he agrees against his better judgement. Now stuck in a deeper conflict he wants no part of, scrutiny from the ZPD, and running out of excuses, he is forced to choose between the two animals he cares for the most and which side of the law he'll walk.





	1. You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> My second multi-chapter story. This one is definitely not going to be as messed up as the last, I assure you. I hope to give you guys something you'd like and something relatively new. Hope you enjoy, and I apologise for the first very short chapter. I will add more and explain more soon. 
> 
> Special Thanks goes to: 
> 
> -SallyWhite92 (or mama-sally on Tumblr): for increased support and encouragement, and for supplying me with a damn solid headcanon for Finnick. Credit for that goes to her, and his inclusion in this story goes to her. 
> 
> -The Dumpster Crew (group chat fuckers): you guys know who you are and why you're here. You helped me brainstorm every idea I ever had and I love you unconditionally. 
> 
> Additional thanks (Tumblrs only since they don't have accounts here):  
> -uniquedarkside  
> -craptaztic 
> 
> You both give the most constant and random encouragement and I love our little dumb jokes. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. Toodles!

Damn wet clothes. Room was cold enough as it was. The fox grumbled and curled further into a ball. He didn’t have blankets, so his fur and clothes would have to do. Currently he was just wearing a simple, sopping wet, grey peacoat and his usual slacks. The ZPD were still getting his blanket so that he wouldn’t get hypothermia, but it felt like they were taking their time on purpose. He got it; they were mad at him. Or at least disappointed in him. Even so, this was a tad unfair in his opinion. He wouldn’t freeze, this much he knew. They were letting him have a taste of misery and he figured that was Judy’s doing. When they had pulled him out of the river, he had never seen her that livid. He had been with her for nearly two years, but that was an anger in a realm of its own. He feared having to see it again. 

He attempted to fall back asleep once more, but the discomfort of temperature and soggy fur dissuaded him. Not to mention the anxiety of having to face her again, but in actual depth. Though he was a predator, he had never feared a rabbit more. She didn’t yell. She just glared at him, pulled him by the collar so that their noses were touching, and promised to skin him alive the second he was back at the precinct. So, here he was, in a cell, back at Precinct One. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression and half wishing it would cave in. What a fall from grace this was. How did he mess up that bad? How did he so easily ruin everything so fast? And Judy...yeah, that was probably the end of that. He wanted to punch himself for his idiocy. The rest he could deal with. The being put on probation, the detainment, but losing Judy? Anything but that. 

He wasn’t left to his self-beratement for much longer. His ears perked at the sound of the detention block doors opening. They weren’t the high security ones reserved for the criminals like murderers, but rather for less dramatic offenders. A simple metal door with a bar lock as a precaution. It closed as soon as it opened, which could only mean that a smaller animal entered. He knew who. He swung his legs over the side of the bunk and sat hunched over. He turned his attention to the approaching footsteps of his exceptionally agitated bunny, gazing out of the plexiglass cell door. He was greeted by violet orbs that held the fires of Hell themselves inside them. Before him stood Judy, tapping her foot and crossing her arms and glaring balefully at her stupid fox. This look was amplified by the fact she was still in TUSK gear, sans the helmet. She was dirty, wet like him, and had gone through too much trouble. All for this dumb animal in a cell.

He couldn’t meet that gaze and turned his head downward. The door opened and she stepped inside. He just barely looked up before a blanket smacked him full in the nose with close to the force of a softball. Impressive for it being a fluffy cotton piece of fabric. He grumbled and pulled it off, instantly being greeted by that same infuriated doe. Her chest was heaving and he was surprised that she had the restraint not to be already strangling him. He went to speak, but she held up a single paw, not breaking her demeanor for even a fraction of a second. 

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde.” 

He said nothing, just felt his fur prickle and ears feel hot. This was not his first chastising affair by Judy, not by far. But of course, he wasn’t in a jail cell those times. Nor was he in as much of a hole as now. He could feel the wave of emotion that was taking all of her self control to contain. He prepared himself for the upcoming ass-chewing. 

“Words cannot describe how much I wish I could strangle you. You are the dumbest fucking fox I have ever met.” 

He kept staring at the ground. He had no witty retort, or sarcastic quip to offer. Even if he did, he valued his life just enough not to commit suicide by girlfriend. 

“Wilde. Look at me when I am talking to you.” 

He lifted his head and met those eyes. It was difficult. He wasn’t a coward. He had stared down murderers and psychopaths many times with ease. Yet seeing the disappointment and sadness and rage of the animal you loved the most brought a different type of shame and pain. He had spent many nights studying those hues, times where they were intimately one. Times where tears came down. Times like now, where she was clenching the air in frustration at him for some foolish mistake he made. But after those, they had found a way to make up and go on from there. They grew together from that. He could see no way to do that now.

“How long?”

She was allowing him a chance to speak. Okay. So she wasn’t going to kill him. Yet. “For about four months.”

She snorted and shook her head. “Mhm. Right. So, I have to ask: did you for one fucking second consider what the fuck you were doing? Did I cross your mind at all?”

He knew that was coming. The implication he didn’t consider her or their relationship when doing what he did. Of course he did. He wasn’t that naive. Then again, he guessed that would make it worse. Negligence was a sin that overpowered ignorance. However, that thought didn’t come until after he responded. “I did, Carrots. I--”

She stopped him again, paws going to her hips. “You do not have the right to call me that right now, Wilde. So let me get this straight: you just decided to blow me off. Say fuck me?”

His ears flattened back. That wasn’t his intention at all. His decision was more than outright disobedience. He did love her. He did care. He just made a poor choice. “That’s not what I meant at all, Judy.”

“Your actions say otherwise, fox.”

“It’s not that simple,” he mumbled in response. 

“Obviously it isn’t, if I am finding you flying down river in the Rain Forest District. After watching you run out of a known drug lord’s many stashes. While getting shot at.”

“Okay, yeah. It looks bad when you say it like that. But, listen. I had a good re-”

He ceased speaking as she reached up to her upper chest, right atop her heart, and plucked a bullet from her vest. She held the crumpled piece of steel, it’s edges still glinting in the fluorescent light. “This, Nick, is the price I paid for you.”

He felt his heart drop and his throat catch. She went on, setting it on his lap. “I believe you owe me an explanation. We can start your amends there. And, Nicholas...I want the entire truth.”

He stared down at the piece of metal that could have made this conversation nonexistent. The vulpine let out a shuddering breath. “Okay, Carrots...You’re right. Sit down. This will take awhile.”

“We have all night,” she replied, hopping on the opposite bunk and crossing her arms once more. 

So, without much choice, he began his tale. The night was definitely going to be much longer.


	2. A Friend In Need

The day had started like any other. Waking up early in the morning next to his lovely rabbit, grabbing coffee, then shuffling into work a half-hour early to pester and jest with the other officers. Then getting daily assignments. Today was just a routine patrol, nothing too interesting. It wasn’t until the end of the day did things seem to vary from the beaten path.The end of the day briefing was nearly over and Nick was ready to get home and shed his uniform. He had lost track of what Chief was talking about but was brought back to reality from Judy’s stiff elbow to his ribs. Luckily for him, it wasn’t that hard. She could hurt if she wanted to. He gave her a quizzical look, but she nodded her head forward without breaking concentration on Bogo. 

He followed suit and saw his boss glaring at him with his usual scowl. “Glad you could join us, Wilde. As I was telling you, you have firewatch tonight. You will be covering from Little Rodentia to Hill Street. Nocturnal hours. 0000 to 0400. Understand?”

The fox’s muzzle scrunched in discontent. Goddammit, he had firewatch the last three weeks. It was getting to a point of highly irksome to him. For one, it detracted from his much needed beauty sleep. Secondly, it took away precious time he had with Judy. Not just the late night sexual activities, but actual personal time where they could just enjoy being alone with one another. After all, he didn’t always have it nocturnal hours. However, he did not offer any argument or retort since doing so would gain him no ground. Looked like he’d be tired tomorrow. At least it was Friday and he could make it up to his bunny the next morning. He glanced down at her and found in her eyes a thousand mixed words and emotions. She was on the same page as him, but understood it was their job and thus gave an encouraging nod. He returned to the Chief. “Gotcha, boss. Report to the front desk first thing before patrol?”

“Things haven’t changed, Wilde. The rest of you, dismissed.”

The bullpen cleared out rapidly as it always did on weekend nights, as the ones that had a free weekend whisked off to enjoy their favorite drinks or other activities. Nick and Judy took their time while leaving, per their modus operandi. It was currently about eight in the evening, so they didn’t take as long to say bye to everybody since Nick wanted sleep beforehand. They rushed home and the fox wasted no time in faceplanting into the couch, ignoring the doe’s exasperated sigh at his behavior. It took him no short time to pass out and he got a good three hours before waking up. Before he left the apartment he creeped into their room, kissed his lovely bun on the forehead and promised to return before he went along his way. The drive to the precinct was quiet as ever, sans the traffic from the ever-sleepless metropolis. 

He walked into the department, coffee in paw as always. He made way to the front desk, which was currently manned by a doberman. Such species were not common to Zootopia, as they had special traits that seemed hybrids of others, long evolved. Those traits were generally found in animals in other countries, but his voice suggested he was native to the city. His fur was of a brown sheen as opposed to the usual black, and he had this relaxed air about him Nick could appreciate. The fox didn’t see him often, as he seemed to keep to himself mostly despite having a pleasant disposition in general. The vulpine strutted up and hopped to sit on the desk. “Hey, Ricardo.”

The canine yawned widely and tore his eyes up from his phone. He looked like a walking zombie. Obviously not a night animal. But he too had a steaming mug to help himself, so Nick assumed not all was lost. Despite this, his voice was warm when he spoke. One not too far from an old friend, one from youth that you just couldn’t remember the name of. “Evening, Nick. Got watch tonight?”

“Yep. You too?”

“Unfortunately. At least you aren’t stuck to this desk.”

“Hm. Sorry, champ. Chief Buffalo Butt’s orders and all. I’d help if I could.”

Ricardo sipped his steaming froth and nodded, simultaneously reaching under the desk to grab the sign-in roster for his fellow officer. Nick hurriedly signed it and resumed relaxing. He didn’t stay long before deciding it was best if he just started his patrol. Ceasing his procrastination, he moved to the motor pool and hopped in his designated cruiser. With a turn of the ignition, a final check of his assignment board, and an adjustment of the seat, he was off. While riding he blasted the radio and leaned back, one paw on the wheel. It was night, so of course he wasn’t wearing his shades, but he half-wished it was. If only Judy were here, he’d blast the type of rap music him and Finnick would listen to in the van. Drove her crazy. He lived for it. Except when it bit him in the ass later. That happened too often for his liking. But it was the nature of the game, and you had to take losses with the gains, and he always won in some way in the end. Usually in bed. He snickered at the thought.

He continued to blare in the confines of his cruiser, conducting a relatively uneventful patrol for essentially the entire duration of his watch. Yet his life was never so simple. As he was about to head back to the office, he just caught a glimpse of movement in an alley to his left. Normally he’d ignore this, but he also spotted the momentary flicker of a flashlight. Instinct told him these were dubious activities and that he should investigate. Plus it gave him something interesting to do. He pulled his vehicle at the curb and stepped out, pulling his own flashlight off his utility belt. With a click he turned it on and swept it across the darkened pathway between the looming buildings. It grazed across brick and trash can alike, but no animal. He stepped forward, his sharp eyes catching on a fence about thirty feet forward, left along the building, and the lock holding it closed. It was still shaking, but just barely. Someone was trying to get somewhere, but why? And where did it lead was an equally intriguing question. 

His paws made no noise as he glided forward, scanning every nook and cranny that he could along the way. “Alright. I know someone is down here. Just make this easy and come out. I assure you everything will be just fine.”

No response.

He reached the gate and examined the lock. Standard key lock, Masterlock by the engraving. The mechanism was half-sawed through, but it seemed the animal cut their efforts short when they heard him coming. Interesting. Beyond the gate was the back entrance of a shop. Nick saw it as he passed. They sold electronics. In fact, it was a shop him and Finnick used to steal from back when they were young. They’d get help from one of the workers inside to hustle them devices like the newest phones and MP3s, then they’d go sell it off for lesser prices, or scrap them for components and make even more money that way. As long as they gave that employee a share and promised to keep his involvement unknown should they get caught, he was happy to help the foxes. That guy didn’t work there anymore. Took to drinking if Nick recalled. He wasn’t sure if he was even still kicking. But that was beside the point.

He studied the back entrance, lock, and general area with ever-increasing scrutiny. Not uncommon for someone to try and break in, but cutting the lock seemed unnecessary. Most animals could just climb the fence. Less evidence going that route. Plus there was no wire on top, so no excuse not to jump. Only drawback he could see was the noise it might cause, but in this particular neighborhood, Nick knew that didn’t matter. It hadn’t changed since he was a kit. He reexamined the lock, utterly perplexed. No way to tell where the perp went or how far, but no reason he couldn’t start an area search. Then he smelled it. Tobacco. A faint trace, but it was there. And it was a brand he was sure he knew. To be fair, he had been around a fox who smoked it the entire time they knew each other. He sniffed again to confirm it. Yep. Even more intriguing was that it seemed to get stronger if he faced right, up towards the far end of the alley. Following his nose, he slowly made his way down. No doubt it was increasing in potency the further he walked. It came to a head right next to a dumpster. To most animals, the sickly sweet stench of garbage might hide the scent he was tracking, but most animals hadn’t been around it for nearly twenty years. He lifted the lid and aimed his flashlight inside, peeking over the edge. He wasn’t surprised to find angry amber eyes glaring up at him.

“Finn….what are you doing in the trash?”

“What you doing lookin’ in it?”

Nick arched a brow. Clearly Finn was doing a poor job at trying to hide his activities. So much so he actually asked that dumb of a question. 

“In case you forgot, I am a police officer. Or did you think the badge was fake like the last one?” 

“Nah. Didn’t forget you a narc now. Can you give me a hand?”

Nick nearly laughed, but hey, it wasn’t something new. He had helped Finn many times in similar scenarios. He often joked about his small size, and would have now if the scenario itself wasn’t already good enough of a joke. He reached down and pulled his friend out of the dumpster and set him on the pavement. The fennec dusted himself off, grumbling all the while. Nick clipped his torch to his belt and crossed his arms “So, going to tell me why you’re trying to break into Mr. Womble’s store? Thought we were done with that.”

Finn glared back at him over his shoulder, ears going flat in irritation. “Not all of us are problem free and can just up and be a cop.”

The larger fox frowned, neither amused nor pleased. “Mhm. We promised, Finn.”

He turned and snarled at his taller friend, clutching his fists and jabbing a claw at him. “We all promised not to leave a brother behind, but then you go do this shit.” 

Nick kept his poker face despite being slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst. Okay, so Finnick was angry at him for going off and making something of himself. He also hinted to having problems that prevented him from doing the same, which was a load of bull. He had nothing to hold him back. Then Nick remembered how him and that tiny fox had ended up living in the van in the first place. Her. Instantly he felt a clarity of mind. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t tell me this about Bella, Finn.”

The fact anger was slapped away just to be replaced with shock gave him the answer he expected, but really didn’t want to deal with right now. Before his childhood friend could start up again, he held up a paw. “Okay, I get it now. Look, I’m almost off my shift. I am going to get some beers and you are going to tell me everything that’s going on. It is--” Nick glanced down at his watch. “--Three forty five. Have the van at the normal spot and I will be there in forty minutes.”

Finn looked as if he was going to argue, but Nick’s glower left him little option. The metaphorical train had already left the station. No stopping it now. He sighed and waved a paw. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just grab a bottle of hard stuff, too. I feel I need it.”

He stormed off around the corner, leaving Nick to walk his weary body to his own car and head back to the station. He shuffled in, returned the keys to the guys running the motor pool, then made way for home. He was excessively careful coming in and changing, as to not wake up his sleeping bun. He didn’t know why he was hesitant to do so. He simply felt as if this was a personal matter and that he shouldn’t bother her with it. He changed into simple jeans and a hoodie, stopped by the store for the drinks, then went to the common area where Finn parked the van. Sure enough, it was sitting there and the fennec fox was in the back with the doors open, cigarette in paw. Nick tossed him a beer as he walked up, taking a seat beside him. 

It was silent for a solid ten minutes, the two of them just sipping from their respective bottles and, in Finn’s case, taking a drag every so often. Nick spoke first. “So, what’s the issue with her? I thought you put her in a holding home.” 

His companion took a final drag, then flicked the filter off into the darkness, embers sparking as it bounced off the concrete. “I did. Problem is payin’ for it.” 

Nick didn’t understand his brother in this regard. It was one of the few things they were at complete odds at. The problem all started with this arctic fox they had met way back in high school. Her name was Bella, and she was the damn most arrogant and annoying animal he had met at the time. But Finn loved her and started dating her, so he agreed to hold his tongue and support his friend. Only problem was that she got into the heavier types of drugs and became both paranoid and abusive. Nick hated her for what she did to his brother, taking his money and threatening and assaulting him if he protested. Finn loved her too much, though, and refused to listen to him when he told his smaller friend to leave. Nick told him of her cheating, which she made no effort to hide, the drugs, the threats to kill herself if Finn ever left, and he had no shame pointing out the scars on Finn’s paws from the glass shards she had cut him with one rather ugly day. But he wouldn’t hear it. Of course, things got worse over time and she eventually went in a fit and overdosed while he was at work. 

Only drawback was that her boyfriend still loved her and managed to get her medical care in time. Good part was that her brain was oxygen starved for long enough to render her a vegetable. Finn sold everything he had to put her in a twenty-four hour care facility. Even still visited her, though Nick wasn’t sure if it was love or guilt at this point. That was years ago. He was shocked she was still plaguing his buddy’s life. 

“That why you were trying to get in there? Steal and sell the stuff?”

“That was the plan, yeah.” 

“Makes sense. Place we know, security and all. Just increased risk to get caught. But if there is a problem paying for it, I assume it is more than what some smartphones are worth.”

Finn nodded and took a swig. He had started on the whiskey. “Yeah. It is.”

“How much?”

“Talkin’ a few grand,” he reported with an air of solemnity. 

The larger vulpine cringed. “That’s way more than what that’ll cover, Finn.”

The fennec snorted, casting daggers at Nick. “Well, with you all up on that bunny, can’t really pull off any of ‘em big jobs we used to do. Like the shit from back in the day.”

Despite the hostile tone, both exchanged a small smirk, one born from brotherhood fueled by adversity and lifelong companionship infused with nostalgia. Nick took a sip and set his beer down. “We were pushing more weapons and drugs across the northern borders every week than most of these new guys will do in their entire criminal careers. It was dangerous.”

“But it was fun, Nick. All that adrenaline bullshit, man. And we had it made.” 

He cast a sidewards look to Finn. The other had desperation in his eyes. There was a motive behind this. “You’re going somewhere with this, Finn.”

It took a minute, but the sigh let him know that he’d cut to the chase. “Look, Nick...I got a huge offer. It came from--” 

 

Nick immediately stood up and backed away. “Nonono. I’m done with that stuff. You know that.”

The small mammal took a pleading tone. “Just this one job. If I do this, she’ll be set. I wouldn’t ask if it didn’t mean shit.”

“No, Finn. Even if I did, how the fuck would I explain that to Judy? How would I hide that from the other officers. I don’t even have the time for it.”

Finn held up his paws. “I know a guy who works there. He can help clear--”

His patience had reached its threshold. “I said no, Finnick! I...I can’t.”

Finnick snorted and sat back down. He lit another cigarette and growled. “I thought we were brothers. Through thick and thin. Remember that shit?”

“Don’t you fucking dare put that on me, Finn. You know that’s not what this is.” 

But the shorter animal pressed on. “But then some fucking rabbit shows up and you fucking lose your mind and go off with her. Then it’s like I don’t matter anymore. Good family you are, asshole.” 

“Don’t you try to guilt trip me,” he jabbed a finger at his friend, fangs bared. 

“Or what? Gonna arrest me, officer? Psh.” 

“Finn.”

The fennec seemed to calm down. He took another hefty swig. “Look...I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t a huge deal. Just this one time. You won’t have to get your paws dirty or anything. Just need help getting the product and shipping it. And that slick mouth of yours to save my ass if shit goes down. Won’t take more than a week. I know you have that much saved up for leave.”

The larger fox remained taciturn. He mulled it over in his head. Finnick was family. He’d always been there after his childhood went south, after dad died. All of it. They had been together through everything. Sure, he loved Judy and she was family too, but Finn was old blood. Nothing wrong with a single favor. 

“C’mon, Nick. If not for me, at least for old times sake.”

Goddammit. He did promise never to leave family hanging. One job wouldn’t hurt. One last one. For Finn. “Only because you’re my brother, Finn. I say let her rot for what she did, but I guess….if you love her, then fine. I’ll help. This one last time.”

He hugged the smaller animal, who surprisingly hugged back. “Thanks, homie. It’ll go smooth, you’ll see.”

“Right. So, tell me about this job…”


	3. The Alibi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize dearly for not being active for a long freaking time. I have been busy as hell in my training and plus I have been writing other stories with SallyWhite. They ain't posted since I doubt many people would want to see them since they involve Ryan, of whom was rather hated. So, those have been occupying a lot of my time. I fully intend to get back into the regular stuff, even if many likely lost interest. I also apologize for the short length and seeming lack of action in this chapter. Still having to set the stage a little. The next will get right into the meat and potatoes, so staye tuned.The next will not take that long to come out, I promise.

Even after he agreed, Nick wasn’t fully on board. He mulled it in his head for the whole rest of the night before he was set. Chalk it up to sleep deprivation or the small amount of drink he ingested all you like. None of those reasons would be correct. In truth, he had secretly missed it. That life, it’s adventure, it’s danger. Sure, the police force brought him both of those things. Especially being in Precinct One. It was the central police precinct for all Zootopia. Minus the threats to the building itself, being an officer there required the best, and criminals saw taking them down as lucrative and worth bragging rights. Yet the life on the other side of the law had its excitement that was singular to it, and it alone. Nothing could really match the adrenaline from dodging border patrol by just an inch. Nor could it beat working with some of the more lively citizens of Zootopia. The criminal underworld had colorful folk, from all different walks of life and persuasions. You had those who were simply trying to find a way to survive, those who treated it like a business, those who had class, and those with no heart nor mercy. Psychopaths, racketeers, gamblers, hustlers, thieves. Everyone had a different motivation.

He was no different. 

If he were being honest with himself, he wondered if he had really even gotten past that aspect of his history. The inclination to do so was still there. Or, rather, something that could fill that void that was left after he quit. Whenever he had those thoughts, late at night when Judy was curled up next to him and fast asleep, he felt guilt. Shame. He had finally made something of himself, accomplished a dream to rise above the stigma that followed foxes. He had his bunny, his lovely Carrots, to keep him happy and on his toes. He figured that she would be enough, that this new life would be enough, but it didn’t seem to be. Maybe one last good job to fill that hollow pit in his chest. To help a brother out, to give that part of him a final rush and then seal it off. Then there was the final motivator, that was universal for all animals: the money.

Call him a shifty good-for-nothing fox if you want, but nothing paid better than the hustler’s lifestyle. Better yet, an arms courier made a significant amount, especially if they had repute among the underworld, and were reliable. Nick had definitely earned his place as a mention when you needed a job done. The fact he had become a cop did tarnish that reputation. After all, who would give work to the authorities? No intelligent, self-respecting agent of debauchery would. Nick had contacts, most notably Mr. Big, who could provide him with a means or voucher to do some work. That, or he would have to go after new blood. Those newer bosses who knew little of him. He would be going in fresh, but the payout would still be good enough. Enough to fill his own needs. Sure, the department gave him enough to sustain himself and his rabbit. It gave him a surplus, even. But Nicholas Piberius Wilde was an animal of taste and only wanted the best for his doe. He had his eye on a wedding ring of particular make for a while now. The price was steep, about a good ten grand. He had some money saved up, but this job promised enough to earn him enough and then some. Quick, and easy based on Finn’s words. 

He should have known better.

The next few days encompassed Nick getting the layout of the job itself and of the essential items and the alibis. It was a known variable from the start that he would have to lie to Judy about where he was going and what he was doing. He would also have to formulate back-up lies and ensure that a paper trail was eliminated once he got the cash. All the nuances of this type of work. He felt dirty, and he made it a point to his fennec friend that he would not get himself killed by an enraged rabbit even for just brotherhood. He loved him, but his fear of her wrath outweighed practically anything else. He learned long ago that a rabbit who can take down three rhinos at once with ease was not one to be trifled with. 

“Chill. You think I’d just take any old job and not give you a cut of the score? You know we don’t run like that.” Finn stated with a hint of exasperation, sliding out from under the van to give Nick a look. 

Nick didn’t reply. He just slid his shades back down over his eyes and flopped back in his lawn chair. “Run me through the itinerary again.”

The smaller fox rolled his eyes. This was probably the fifth time that his brother had asked this. He was used to it, as it was a habit from back in the day when they did larger jobs. Had to know every detail, every angle. It would be annoying if it didn’t serve a higher purpose. “We’re doing an arms run for this weasel or somethin’. Goes by the name of Sharpe.”

Nick nodded. He remembered hearing of him when the mustelid was small time. Guess someone died to move him up the chains in the black market racketeering business. He always had been a shrewd little guy, though he had a penchant for cruelty. “Okay. Go on.”

“We go to the warehouse he has mapped for us. Wants to introduce himself and such. One of them dudes. There we swap out the van for one of his rides. He said there he’ll give us the place we’re suppose to go to. Somewhere far out of the city. Close to the reptilian border. S’all hot and wet there.”

“So humid. Gotcha,” the red fox replied, rolling his paw almost impatiently for the fennec to carry on. Finn did not miss the meaning of this gesture, but kept his irritation in check. 

“We meet the seller, exchange the cash for the guns. Take it back to one of his guys just outside the city. He’ll take it, we take the van back, get ours, get paid, then bounce. Take ‘bout a week to get out there and back.”

“Take insurance and assume about a week and a half. Usually the folks we work with like to be lazy.”

“I’d say yeah.”

Nick scratched his chin. Seemed a simple enough run, nothing too outrageous or off the trail from things they had done before. But these jobs always tended to have some aspect go dicey or astray in one way or another. Rival gangs, border patrol, police, ZIA, mistakes from employers. Willing or sometimes just incompetency or bad luck, outcomes rolled that way. He determined near instantly that of course border patrol would be an obstacle, along with the local police forces. They would be out of country and far out of the ZPD’s jurisdiction, so they were not likely to be much of an issue. Well, Judy would be. For him. That he had to work out on his own, which would take some extra fox cunning now that he thought it. ZIA were unlikely to be involved, though the chance was there. They tended to larger scale operations, such as Mr. Big’s or Al Cabone’s activities. Drug or weapons shipments from smaller crooks had a greater success rate getting in. 

These were risks he could take. He had dealt with worse. The red fox pushed himself up and cricked his back. They had to start on this one as soon as possible. Of course, he had to lay out his alibi for his rabbit. After they were clear on that front, they could roll out. “Alright. I’m confident this can be done smoothly. Not our first bout out there. First, though--”

Finn cut him off. “Judy.”

Nick dropped his raised finger, deflating a tiny bit and ears lying flat. “Yes. Her. Gotta pitch it to her.”

“Don’ die on me. Can’t do this job if you do.” 

The taller animal rolled his eyes and stormed to his car, paws deep in his pockets. “Yeah, yeah. I won’t.”

Well, there was a chance of death by infuriated bunny that didn’t buy his lie, but he would burn that bridge when he got there. 

The drive home was an anxiety-filled one. This was a dangerous game for him and its execution needed to be perfect, his acting the best it had ever been. Both of them were trained in the art of sensing deception, both nonverbal or biometric cues, or verbal ones. All the way from whisker twitch and pupil dilation to stammering and, in her case, heartbeat. Those big ears were a troublesome adversary, but he had his methods. First and foremost being able to keep calm. Lying a lot of your life did that to you, especially when life or death was involved. This wouldn’t be as dramatic as those times, but it could still get ugly. As well as nicotine gum he had, or using a depressant such as alcohol. Minute doses, of course. Had to be coherent when performing this feat. 

He had called to notify her of needing to speak to her, to which she accepted with her characteristic, easy-going attitude. When he finally got to their shared apartment, he was mentally ready. His alibi was lined up and he felt collected. Her head darted up from where she was laying on the couch, ears perked and noise twitching. 

“Heya, Slick. What did you need to talk about?” she inquired, patting the space next to her on the couch as she pulled her legs in. 

“Correct-o mundo, Fluff. Gotta leave town for a week or two. Nothing too major.”

Judy’s ear twitched, her violet hues full of suspicion. “Leave? Where? Why?”

He chuckled, flopping down on the couch. “Just going to go help out Finn with a family problem. Something about an uncle on his deathbed from pneumonia or something. He was a bit beat up and asked me to come along. Thing is, he lives out of country.”

Her gaze never wavered from its original intensity. “And that’s why it is going to take awhile? Driving I assume?”

“Yup! Rental car. Couldn’t afford the plane there. And the train would take too long.” 

He waited for her reply. He didn’t glance over, just leaned back with his arms spread out on the back of the couch. He was fully at ease, but she needed to buy the story. She seemed to consider him for several heartbeats before finally easing off. She then spoke. “When do you leave?”

Without missing a beat, as if he had been waiting for the question. “Day after tomorrow. He has to finalize the paperwork with the rental company and get together some last needed essentials. Then I also have to pack.”

C’mon. Last stretch. Take the bait. 

“Fine. I’ll help you get ready tomorrow. Just call me when you get there so I know you made it safely.” 

He gave a mock salute. “Will do, Officer Bun!”

Her foot came to playfully thump his ribs, knocking the relaxed demeanor off his voice. His eyes shot open, paw going to clutch his side as his eyes darted to her. That devious smirk on her lips was dangerous. He growled, leaping over on top of her. She exploded in a fit of giggles as he teasingly skimmed his teeth along her neck and ears, nibbling and snarling. “St-stop, Nick! Th-that t-tickles!”

He kept going, them play fighting until they were both worn out. After which, they simply snuggled together on the couch. For him, he waited until he knew for a fact that she was asleep to get up. He slipped from her grasp with all the care he could muster before tiptoeing outside to call Finnick and give him the go ahead. 

Overall that had been easy. He never thought about how it had been too easy.


	4. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Finn get their briefing for the journey ahead.

The next few days went by rapidly for Nick. Judy was the same as ever, chatty and helpful as she assisted in packing the essentials for him. Clothes, phone charger, some toiletries, an emergency kit. Really, now she was just being cheeky and excessive in preparation. He thanked her all the same, as she was just being a good girlfriend and looking out for him. Besides, as much as he hated to think it, that medical kit might come in handy if things went south. He was no stranger to knife or bullet wounds, that was for sure. The entire process took them no longer than about ten minutes. He was thankful for her speed, as he was anxious to get on the road and away from her. The bubbly demeanor was unsettling to him for some reason. Made him nervous, jarred. He attempted to rationalize in his head that it was just the job, but there was a nagging suspicion in the back of his head that not all was what it seemed.

Judy didn’t hold them up much when they went to leave. Finn drove over in his van to pick up Nick, hissing at them to stop being insufferably mushy. Judy had none of that, giving Nick a firm kiss and going over to punch the fennec in the arm for having cheek. After that business was settled, the duo was off, bumping down the road on a somewhat shot suspension. Upon reaching a significant distance from his home, Nick let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Finn snickered. “She worry you that much?”

“You have no clue,” the red fox replied, fingers massaging his temples. 

The fennec grinned. “Think I do, Nicky. I drink wit’ her every weekend.”

Nick had forgotten about that. The two were damn good friends, which was baffling to him. However, he had no time to dwell on that. Now was the time for work, for business. He had to keep his head straight and game face on. Shaking out the memory of a particularly rancorous night the three of them had once, he focused on the matter on hand. “So, where to first? I assume the boss of the job?”

His compatriot nodded, his smile fading just a squick. “S’what he said. Second we got the van to come see ‘im.”

Nick leaned his head against the window, his emerald hues scanning the animals as the van passed by. How uncomplicated their lives were. He envied them, really. He considered a nap on the way there, but he knew he wouldn’t have enough time for it to be significant. He could do that later, when they were travelling across country. For now, they had a weasel to meet. 

He wasn’t exactly the kind of animal the vulpine had been expecting. Nick looked over at the fennec that stared up at the mansion in front of them with jaw agape. “I thought you said it was a warehouse,” the red fox remarked snidely. 

“Shut it. S’what the fool said.” Finn snapped back, gritting his teeth. Truly, Nick was insufferable. 

They looked up at the predescribed location which just so happened to be a lively mansion established in the Canyonlands and in fact, not a warehouse. It was prodigious, to say the least, as it was intended for larger animals up to the wolf if not a squick larger. This proved an advantage, as it allowed the household to be staffed by servants of varying species, from mice to hyenas. The second they were at the door they were ushered in by a gruff-looking badger. Nick found it amusing how the animal and his suit seemingly blended together. He held his laughter out of respect. First impressions were everything and he doubted Sharpe would take too kindly to having one of his workers mocked. He shrugged away the thought and followed behind the mammal that made no effort to wait for them after they were inside. The badger led them up the main staircase to the second story and along a narrow corridor perpendicular with the front door. At the end were modest oak doors, to which two hyenas stood guard. The pair glanced down at the smaller mammals, unperturbed. With an unspoken nod by the badger, they creaked the doors open and ushered the trio in without another word or eye in their direction. 

Inside was a well-furnished office of sorts. The office itself was a half circle, the flat end towards where the doors were with towering bay windows all around everywhere else. On the far right from entering there was another door, high and mighty as every other. The floors were polished and stained wood, shiny enough to see one’s reflection. The far end of the room, perfectly in line with the way they entered was a formidable desk with a few chairs about it. Not to mention side tables that held drinks and mini fridges, accompanied by burgundy sofas that clashed well with the drapes of the same color. Overall, it was a cozy place, with its welcoming chill to contradict the outside heat. Not to mention the pleasant smell of pine. Must be a familiar thing for the boss, of whom they were awaiting. Naturally, their host was mannered enough to not keep them waiting long at all and popped in the room less than five minutes later.

He was a finely dressed stoat, wearing a sleek, Egyptian Blue three-piece suit, with a scarlet tie and gold cuff links. His fur on the top of his head as a bit ragged and tuffed, creating the appearance of a energetic personality. He was youthful, but his beady black eyes told otherwise. They were deep, pitless. Something in there set off warning bells in Nick’s brain. This animal might present a facade of professionalism, but he had no problems getting his paws dirty. They were intelligent, for an animal his seeming age. The fox made a mental note to keep his guard up. Especially since he entered with an entourage of guards. They were mixed species, mostly wolves and hyenas. He liked his dogs. 

The stoat’s voice matched perfectly, having a sharp edge to it that hissed as it cut through the air around them. “Good morning, gentlemen. I see you are early, even.”

He moved to behind the desk, opting to stand atop it rather than sit in the chair. Made sense, the red fox reasoned. He was short. Their host motioned for them to take chairs around it. They did so and he continued. “I am a busy mammal and would normally be straight and to the point. But you two are a special case.”

He jutted a claw at the both of them, his other paw scratching his chin. “You, fennec, I know well. Finnick, is it? You’re name is synonymous with that rugged mouth of yours and a temper short as you.” 

The desert fox scowled, lifting a finger, to which Nick shooed down instantly. However, Sharpe smiled, waving Nick’s dismissive paw down. “Please, Wilde. If he wasn’t that brash, I wouldn’t have chosen him. He is the perfect fit of a criminal. Which,” he drew the last word out, cold eyes falling on the red fox. “--brings me to you.”

Nick’s ears perked at this, casting an askew glance at their employer. That tone made him nervous. There was a glimmer of antagonism there. Even the fur on his shoulders stood up under his shirt. He replied with innocent curiosity. “What about me?” 

“Do not think I do not know what you are. Our name and face are plastered everywhere. Do you think I am so foolish to allow a narc to jeopardize my work?” The stoat’s voice turned icy. He held a paw up and his guards and moved their paws to show their weapons. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t have them put a magazine into both of you. You realize that there is also a substantial price on your head, Wilde?”

This was a situation neither foxes wanted to be in, but had expected. Nick’s fur was completely on end and his heart rate had picked up a squick. However, he was no nerveless animal. He was an accomplished officer and long-time criminal. The stoat didn’t intimidate him, but having that many weapons pointed at him was uncomfortable. Best to play the part of fear. He had been in much stickier scenarios and could smooth-talk his way through all before. No reason he couldn’t now. Steeling his nerves and assuming an air of indifference, he spoke coolly. “If the ZPD wanted a narc, they wouldn’t send one of their publicity children to do it. Don’t think you are that stupid.”

Sharpe listened intently, expression unchanging. Nick went on, confidence building = just a bit. He hadn’t been shot yet. His next statement was a gamble. “And you aren’t big enough to gain our attention yet. Or, if you are, plenty of corrupt cops keep it under wraps. You pay some off, I guess?”

The fursnake kept staring, a brow arching. Clever fox. He indeed did contribute to some of their payroll. Mr. Big had his officers, other larger mobs had there. Most had their own districts. Not surprisingly, he possessed the district for his region, District Three. Well, most of them anyway. District One was the only one undisturbed. He rolled the words in his head. To kill him or not. So tempting. The price for his head was a high one, and would pay off many further ventures. Definitely should kill him. 

Nick saw this pensiveness, could see that his host was only half convinced at best. A twinge of panic rose in his throat. Fuck. Then inspiration hit him: he could use the bounty as an advantage. And the chance for blackmail. His words came out in a fast stream, accompanied with his best effort at his winning smirk. “Hey now. Think of the opportunities if you DON’T kill me! I mean, you could use me for multiple jobs. Multiple payments instead of a lump sum! And, if I do turn out to be a narc, which I assure I am not!--” 

He put a paw on his chest and performed a rather overdone placating gesture. He saw a flicker of amusement in host’s eyes. He hoped his ace would sell it. “--you can use the fact I helped you as blackmail to destroy my credibility. Nobody will trust me then. Friends or family. Then you can kill me and take the bounty.”

He shrugged as if this was the obvious choice. Please work. Sharpe maintained his poker face for several moments. Admittedly, the idea was promising. He had no delusions that Wilde could escape if it came down to that, but he felt it wouldn’t. The fox was getting himself in a hole and even now there wouldn’t be a way out. This would absolutely pay dividends. Still, he had to know one final thing before he could dismiss the matter. “Then why do you want to do this, WIlde?” 

Nick smiled. It was bittersweet at best. “My brother here needed help and who am I to turn him down?”

The stoat scratched his chin. He never had any close associates or “friends” in a long time. His way of life did not permit it, as most would wind up betraying him anyway. However, he did have a healthy respect for loyalty and still considered the blackmail. The pause of silence was killing Nick, but he remained patient. He could see the seed of his idea working its way in his host’s mind. One heartbeat. Two. Three. Finally Sharpe nodded his head and waved the weapons down. “Good. Loyalty is an admirable trait. I will trust you. For now. Keep in mind it would be most unwise to turn on me, fox.”

The vulpine gave a noncommittal shrug. Finnick let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding. Annoyance at his friend grabbed him. He would have to beat his punk ass later. Getting them almost killed, the fucker. He didn’t dwell on his anger for long, as Sharpe was already moving on to the itinerary. He ushered one of his guards to pour them all drinks and slap a map of the surrounding countries on his desk. He brought his glass to his lips and motioned to the paper. “As I told you earlier, you are going to be taking one of my vehicles and driving a shipment of arms to the border near Reptilia. There has been a change, though.”

Both foxes exchanged a glance. That was never a good sign. 

“Our contact refuses to cross the border, so you will have to not only cross it, but drive in land about sixty miles. It is the only place he agreed to do the deal.” 

Both vulpines had a less-than-enthused look about them. That was putting even more uncertainty and risk on a job that already had enough of it. They doubted they would be paid more either. Finnick was about to offer a protest, but Nick rebuffed him. The smaller fox turned to lash out at him, but Nick glared at him, as if to say: “do not forget we are being spared. Don’t push our look”. He relented and Nick was able to nod at Sharpe, a silent acknowledgement that they would accept the change. He then returned the nod, approving. Good. Obedience. “Anyway, you are to deliver the weapons, negotiate the trade. I want no less than fifty thousand for them. It is a sizable stock, but those Reptilians will try to swindle you. They are a slippery bunch. However, if they cannot be reasoned with and push comes to shove, kill them. Take the money, weapons, and bring them back.” 

Nick blinked slowly. Okay then. He would prefer not to kill. This was already likely to destroy his career if anybody found out. Gunning a few Reptilians down would be much worse. Hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. On Finnick’s part, he just shrugged in true Finnick fashion. He wasn’t cruel, but he would do what he had to. The red fox pushed on, his relaxed smirk gone to be replaced with a professional grimace. “So, we do this and come back, what is going to be our cut?” 

Sharpe frowned thoughtfully, taking the time to sip his scotch. He smacked his lips and responded tartly. “Both of you will be given five thousand each. And a good word. Sound fair?” 

It didn’t, but neither fox was foolish enough to argue the matter. Satisfied, he flicked his wrist for the paper be removed. “Excellent. Now, we will be giving you the standard burner phones you are accustomed to. Call me once you get across the border. Should be a journey of itself. As it is, you are going to stay here for the night and leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

It wasn’t a question. They agreed, albeit it was reluctant at best. Sharpe raised his drink, offering a toast. After all, they had yet to touch theirs. Taking the hint, both grabbed the beverages and raised them in unison to meet the stoat’s. “To successful and future business ventures.” 

 

They toasted, after which he hopped down from the desk. He waved the badger in the suit over. “You two are dismissed. Mr. Tup, could you please show these two to the guest rooms.”

He bowed politely, his voice gruff and gravelly. “Of course, sir. Remember that you have another meeting with that raccoon boy in an hour. Best you don’t forget. He sent another of those heads in. Blood all over the foyer stained wood.” He added this last part with particular distaste. 

With no verbal reply given, just a shooing gesture, the trio left the room and headed down to the first floor hall to the guest room. The foxes decided to share one, opting for the two bedroom one. It would be better suited for them to plan and talk in relative privacy. The furnishings were similar to those of the rest of the place, if not marginally less posh. Not that they cared. They had experienced worse. The second the door closed, Finn growled and shoved his bag onto his bed aggressively. He snapped around to face Nick, who was much better at composing himself. “Who be that bitch to fuckin’ lowball us like that?!”

“Our employer, that’s who. We are lucky he let us walk to begin with.”

The fennnec snarled and stepped up, jabbing a claw on his chin. “No thanks t’ ya, fuckin’ narc.”

Nick stared with every ounce of unimpressed that he could. There was a lot. This argument from his friend had been a constant hammer-on-nail ever since he went to the Academy. His smaller fox brother had consistently berated and got on his ass for his “poor” choice in occupation. Of course, Nick would have none of it and batted him off effortlessly. The again, he had sworn to stop hustling at that point, so he never saw it as an issue. Here he was now, though. So much for well-laid and good meaning plans. Fuck it. In response to his friend lashing, he shook his head dismissively and turned to go to the mini fridge on the far side of the room. Thankfully their host had kept it stocked with White Fang. Not bad. Without looking, he tossed a bottle back to Finn. Little bastard would never deny a free drink. As he popped the cap with his teeth, he figured it best he responded his tiny, angry compatriot. “Regardless of what I am, bat ears, I’m still here with you, aren’t I? I got us out of that smooth as a glacier. A thank you would be highly appreciated.”

Couldn’t resist adding his usual snark to the last bit. Finnick gave a derisive snort. Why did they always have to have these arguments over drinks? He swore it was a tactical ploy, as getting in a fit would ruin the alcohol. “Whatever, man. This job still has fishy all o’er it.”

The larger vulpine settled back in his chair, twirling the cap between his fingers. His gaze went off to the distance. “Yeah...it does.”

He had a fair hunch that this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so fucking long to write this chapter. My ass has been swamped with Marine Corps grade bullshit. I am trying to get settled in my new unit and will hopefully develop a schedule at some point. Hard to do currently, though, as I have been busy by work and hitting the gym constantly. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter and some actual tension. The next chapter, which I am starting already, is going to be a fucken doozy. Anyhow, toodles~!
> 
> ~Trashy


	5. The Plans of Servals and Foxes

Up and early was not how Nick wanted to do things particularly, but he was no stranger to the event. Many jobs had required it, along with other even less desirable conditions. This was easy, and he had set an alarm so he didn’t even have to wait for that crotchety badger to barge in and tousle them. Finnick, on the other hand, was a different story and it took the larger fox a solid five minutes to rouse him from dead asleep to a semi-conscious state of delirium. It would have to do. For now. After the both got dressed in their usual, casual attire, they were brought into the kitchen for a last minute run down and some breakfast. Both foxes listened attentively over coffee and bagels as a new tidbit of information was passed: they would have an armed escort behind them. Both foxes took this information in stride, though the fact they drank their coffee a smudge too fast showed their misgivings. More animals meant more hassle and more room for error. At least they would be in a separate vehicle.

Their employer gave them a small wad of cash for travel expenses and then essentially booted them out. The van they were to take was old, about thirty years, had no windows in the rear, and was beat-up. So faded was the paint, that Nick couldn’t even tell the brand anymore. His initial inspection revealed it to be already stocked with the goods and possessed rip-away plates. Finn pushed him aside, insisting on driving first since he was accustomed to vans, and it was soon discovered that it ran decently despite the outward appearance. Crafty, Nick thought. Without further ado, he hopped in and the two were on the road, followed about three car lengths back by a sedan holding roughly four armed animals. 

The drive to the Zootopian border was, as expected, uneventful and both vehicles got out without incident. It had been long, of course, as Reptilia was just past the borders going through the Marshlands. Which was on the complete other side of Zootopia. It was a hell drive, and Nick was happy to reach the climate wall and then beyond. 

“On the road at last,” he mumbled to nobody in particular.

The rest of the drive was equally torturous. Gratefully, it took them two less days to make their timeline. Their travels had taken them over and yonder coniferous forests, grassy knolls and hills, farmlands, small towns, many a lone truck stop, occasional valleys, and along weathered, oppressive mountains. The biomes and weather varied. They trudged through snow, slid through the unrelenting downpour and accompanying thunderstorms, suffocating fog, and finally scorching sunshine to finish it all off. All throughout, Nick and Finn had traded positions as driver to allow the other rest time. They had few stops, sans a handful of convenience stores for rest breaks or truck stops or fast food joints like BugBurga for sustenance. Admittedly, it wasn’t the best, but it was what they happened to have. Luckily the van they drove utilized its fuel smartly, otherwise they may not have met their timetable. 

It was Nick at the wheel when they neared the Reptilia border. The country itself was mostly a mix of desert, swamplands, and chaparrals with towering rock formations. Box vulpines had shed their lively shirts in favor of tanktops. It was humid and in the fading sunlight, Nick’s sensitive ears picked up on the buzzing of various species of frogs and insects. Luckily he had his window rolled down, which provided limited relief, as a gentle breeze was ruffling his fur as he approached the border in a coast. It was a pre-planned route to enter the country on one of their less active gates, on the far Eastern side. This had paid dividends, as the traffic turned out to be tolerable. He killed the radio as they got closer; it was playing “Sweet Dreams” by Eweythmics or something. A song he liked, but he needed to focus. This was made easier by Finnick being asleep in the passenger seat, dressed once more as a child. Despite protest, this was the safest way for their alibi of visiting family to work as their Trojan Horse. Nobody would expect to question him. A hundred yards away. Play it cool, Wilde. They don’t have any reason to search you. 

Fifty yards. A deep breath, claws easing on the wheel. It’ll be fine. It’ll be fine. 

Finally it was turn to the gate. He pulled out his identification and passport. The Komodo dragon at the station and his posse of border patrol cast him a look over, then when to the computer to look over the documents. Twenty seconds. Forty seconds. A minute. All is well, Wilde. Just peachy. Keep himself composed, he resisted the urge to snap his head as the guard returned. When he spoke, his voice was gruff, brash. Not too friendly. “Why you coming to Reptilia?”

“Family visit. Emergency,” the fox returned coolly. 

The reptile snorted in skepticism, staring at the fennec sleeping across and passing Nick;s identification back to him. The vulpine went on, aiming for small talk and flashing his infectious grin. “Don’t know why they moved out here. Humidity is horrible for my fur.”

“Whatever,” the guard barked. He jabbed his thumb. “You’re good to go, Officer.” 

Nick needed no encouragement, his heart pounding more forcefully now. Collected and all smiles, he pulled forward and drove on. It was then that Finn decided to sit up. Feigning sleep, naturally. His nose crinkled and twitched, blurting out in that signature indignant tone. “Fuckin’ smells like shit.”

“Oh come now, Finn. That’s just the fresh landscape and reptile musk,” his friend mused, the corners of his mouth turning up into his usual smug smirk. 

“Fuck tha’ shit, man. It’s fuckin’ gnarly.” 

“Tch. Such strong language for a kit. Better watch it before you go on time out.”

If looks could kill, Nick would be dead right then and there. His smile got wider. How such a tiny mammal could harbor that much contempt, he would never know. “Shut the fuck up, you punk ass bitch.”

“Never change, Finn.”

The duo rode on in silence. The deal wasn’t supposed to go down until tomorrow and they were still about seventy or so miles out from the meeting spot. Checking the GPS, an upcoming truck stop would provide an ample spot to rest up and move on from in the morning. Even better since it was a little more than half the distance to the meet up. Their drive was relatively unsociable, though there were a few growls at the worsening stench of the place. Not somewhere he would want to live. Upon arrival, they both got in the back to rest with alarms set for once more early. 

The early dawn was less than desirable, but the pair made it work. They got coffee, blasted music, and generally enjoyed themselves in the last hour or so it took to get to the wooded area a few miles off the highway where they were intended to meet the buyers. Rolling up, their chatter and laughter died off as they fixed their business personas. Who their client would be in terms of sense of humor, they didn’t know, and they could not afford to offend them in some way. Yet when they crossed the threshold of the trees into the clearing, they found nobody there to buy anything from them. 

Well, they didn’t find anybody alive, that is.

Finnick screeched on the brakes, eyes wide as both vulpines surveyed the scene in front of them. Three vehicles. One van, two sedans. Ten bodies. All reptiles, weapons strewn in a mix of blood and glass and debris. The smell of carbon intermingled with the copper tang of blood still hung in the air, which gave Nick time to wonder why he didn’t smell it on their approach. Likely the other unsavory scents lingering about the whole damn place had blotted it out. Figures his luck. The red fox scrutinized once more, noting the location of entry points for rounds in the cars and the exit wounds on the bodies. He was sure there was more to see, and he knew his curiosity that was mostly cop driven would not be sated until he inspected closer. 

“Finn...keep the van running. We might need it.”

“Nick--”

The larger fox held up a paw, glaring at him. “I have to look. See what happened. The deal is off, but our employer will want a detailed report.”

He moved to get out of the vehicle, but paused mid open of the door. “Assuming he doesn’t want to ice us first.”

Was it a stupid idea to walk out there in the open just to look at a few bodies? Yes. Yes it was. But he was an officer of the law and he had to know. Had to make sense of what killed them all off. It was without a doubt foul play, but maybe they could give some clues as a bargaining tool. Could be a good way to get some profit and rid of another criminal threat. Granted, given the work he was doing, he regularly wouldn’t consider that last bit, but maybe...just maybe there was something else to gain from all of this sneaking about. Help assuage his recurring guilt for agreeing to all of this. 

He moved tentatively, on the balls of his feet, ready to dart to safety if trouble arose. He even put his paw on the handguard of his sidearm carefully holstered in his jacket. His actual, police sidearm that he always carried. Reliable. Familiar. He would hate to use it. Judy and him always opted for nonlethal methods, but right here he might have no other option. Luckily, all was still as he made headway. Moving along, he noted several round casings. Sizable ones, made for about wolf or larger felines. It made sense, since most reptiles were massive in their own right and to put them down one needed stopping power. He also noted tire tracks. Two vehicles, one much larger than the other. Heavy duty tires made for mud on one, with deep imprints. Means it was a heavier car, likely a truck. One of course for the larger animals that quite possibly carried the murder weapons. The second one was smaller, one for animals about his size. Hard to tell its exact treads in the tires, as they didn’t leave as deep an imprint and muck hard already begun to fill them. The convoy had come from the same way they had, stopped about twenty meters from the buyers’ cars, then apparently went back the same way. These tracks were also recent, having to have passed by within the hour. 

Only they hadn’t seen tracks on the way up. 

He shook his head. Must have been too wrapped up in the music and conversation to being paying attention. Rookie mistake, Wilde. What are you, eighteen again? His mental self-beratement was interrupted by the revving of an engine as another car came up to precipice beside the van. Instantly his fur shot up and his grip on his pistol tightened, but it relaxed--albeit slightly--upon seeing it to be their assigned guard. Moving his paw to signal them, the car stopped and the four animals stepped out. Three of them were larger animals, while one was his size. Two coyotes, a zebra, and an armadillo. All three larger animals had carbines, while the armadillo had a holdout submachine gun. They took a few steps forward, but it was then Nick’s keen ears picked up something that made his blood run cold. 

The click of a hammer. 

He spun, everything seemingly moving in slow motion, paw reaching into his jacket. His ears flinched at the resounding crack of air above him as a figure in front of him fired four successive shots from a distance of roughly twenty meters. He didn’t have to look to know where all four shots went. He could hear the thud of flesh, the cries of exclamation and thud of bodies. His paw came out, sidearm raised at the animal standing in front of him. 

And realized he was looking also at the smoking barrel of a magnum revolver pointed right at him. 

Before he could react further, there was shuffling and in his peripheral he saw more animals and the glint of more weapons. He was, unfortunately, outgunned and outnumbered. Seeing no other option, he growled and dropped the magazine and pulled back the slide, ejecting the round in the chamber. He then tossed his trusty weapon ruefully to the ground. He heard footsteps behind him and the door of the van being wrenched open, followed by Finn’s cursing and snapping of his jaws at the ones grabbing him. Next there was a thump and the fennec was on the ground next to him, stripped of his hold out and of his jacket. He helped him up, then returned his attention to the animal that had led the ambush.

The mammal in question was a serval. She was slender, fur like liquid, and dressed in such a manner that showed she had no problem handling things herself. Black pants, tank top, black leather jacket, and black tactical gloves that matched the ensemble quite nicely. On her hip was a holster for the revolver still in her paws. It was large, even for her. Powerful. She had to have practiced endlessly with it to get off that many shots that fast with that kind of precision. And those eyes. Amber and fierce. Held a contempt in them, a pride that she believed herself better and a confidence that held no doubt she could prove it. She holstered her weapon and stepped forward on light paws that left no imprint in the mushy earth. When she spoke, her voice was a bit deeper than he expected. Authoritative, with a slight accent that hinted of origins across the Eastern sea and Jack Savage spy flicks. “Why hello there, you two. Took our sweet ass time, didn’t you?”

Nick and Finnick exchanged a look. Things just got a trifle more complicated. Nick decided to do the talking. “Uh...well, to be frank, we were early for our original meeting. If you wanted one, you should have told--”

He was cut off by her strolling up in a few calm strides and backhanding him across the cheek. She hissed. “Silence, fox. I don’t have time for your sarcastic quips, you stupid mutt.” 

She stepped back, the fox cupping his stinging cheek. She had put a bit of claw in, the bitch. She piped up again, her near purr of a tone coaxing ears of all animals nearby. “You will listen and be a good boy, Wilde. Or this will be quite painful for you.” 

She straightened up and dusted herself off. “My name is Ailene Worness. As you have likely gathered, I too am in the arms business and I must say, for all of your boss’ discretion, he still lacked staff loyalty. Typical male pride. Almost too easy for me to swoop in and take everything.”

The fox glared at her, brows knitted. “Heard about you. Don’t you run a nightclub?”

Her eyes twinkled. “That among other business practices. A gal has to make money somehow.”

Nick rolled his eyes. Figured. She went on, grin reaching the edges of her muzzle. “And aren’t you a police officer? What are you doing all the way out here? This isn’t an area of Zootopia’s jurisdiction, and this definitely doesn’t look like a sting operation~”

Nick’s glare became a hard set grimace. This was going somewhere. Somewhere he did not like in the slightest. “I am, yes.”

He didn’t have any witty remark at hand. He doubted he could think of one anyway. Taking that as a cue, the serval rolled along in a mock, sing-song inflection. “Don’t tell me one of Zootopia’s Finest is corrupt. What, they don’t pay good enough, or you miss the adventure?” 

He was in no mood for games or mockery. “What do you want?”

“No snide remark, Wilde?” she sneered. He didn’t respond, causing her to sigh. “Fine. To be perfectly frank, I need you to do a job for me. You and your fennec there have quite the reputation in getting things down discreetly and there is a bit of business I need done.” 

Finally Finnick spoke up, his own amber hues full of his characteristic rage. “Fuckin’ crazy bitch! Wha’ makes you think we gonna help you?”

Her grin never died. “Glad you asked. Then again, that question does answer itself, doesn’t it? Famous cop Nick Wilde found at the scene of an arms deal with fourteen dead? In the company of his old buddy, of whom they were known to hustle daily? It wouldn’t do to well for either of your credibility. Or...for his bunny.”

Instantly the red fox had perked ears and bared fangs. Before he could make a threat, she waved a finger. “I wouldn’t hurt her, oh no. But think about what she will think of you if this gets out. And who do you think will offer aid to her in the aftermath?”

She followed her comment with a flirty bat of her lashes. Nick hated to admit it, but he had gone from being in a risky situation to being thrown over the edge of a waterfall and down a stream without a boat or paddle. Unable to cop a reply, he resigned to glare. Great. Just fucking great. This had turned out so shitty. At that point, seeing things going her way, she clapped her paws and another van pulled out from behind theirs. Animals got out and started moving the crates of weapons into theirs. As they went about doing this, Ailene had an assistant bring over a duffel bag. She reached in and pulled out a stack of bills and tossed a stack to each fox before sending the assistant off. “I’ll be taking the arms from you. Since you are going to be doing more work for me, the least I can do is pay you a finder’s fee. Two thousand is adequate for now, no?”

It wasn’t, but neither fox had the level ground to offer a protest. Satisfied, the serval whistled as the animals finished loading and took off. Another car, the small one that Nick had figured to be the second set of tracks from before pulled up. Ailene went to get in the back seat but stopped to cast another glance at the two foxes standing there, undoubtedly miffed. Oh, how she loved seeing males squirm. “I will contact you in a few weeks to give you the details on what I want from you next. Until then, feel free to go about and do whatever it is you foxes do. If I were you, I wouldn’t go back to your last employer, either. He is a bit...indisposed.”

Finn was counting his money, scowling, thus leaving Nick to ask the question for both of them. “What, you kill him too?”

She cast a grim smile. “No. Not me. Someone else. However going back might have you run into him. He is not one to be in the same room with. It would be a rather messy end for both of you, and I need you. So if you want to keep your insides where they are, I wouldn’t go.” 

A bit chilling of a response that Nick wasn’t expecting, but so be it. He refused to show he was to be so easily intimidated. Instead, he scoffed. Ailene snickered at his proud display and got in the car, driving off moments later with her entourage all taking off seemingly back into the woods. The only two left were the foxes, both of which gave a sigh and got back in the van. Nick got in the driver’s seat, butting his head gently on the steering wheel. He swore his fur was going to start turning grey. Finnick sensed the stress and loss of hope in his brother, reaching over to touch his shoulder. “You okay, Nick?”

“I’m fucked, Finn. She’s got me by the balls.”

The fennec rolled his eyes, snorting. “Got you, Nick Wilde, by the balls. Gettin’ fucking soft on me.” 

Nick looked over at his friend, a scowl of disdain stretched across his features. “You aren’t the one getting fucknig blackmailed. Aren’t the one being threatened to have all you worked for ruined. I can’t believe I agreed to fucking do this with you. I fucked myself.” 

He hit the steering with, claws digging into the leather. Finn was not one to be rebuked and pressed on. “Maybe not, but way I see it, we still get plugged for murder. Stop being a whiny bitch.”

He refused to look at the fennec, still seething. Fuck him and fuck this trouble he got him into. And fuck himself for trying to blame him for his own stupid choice to do this in the first place. What was he thinking? It was then that he got an idea. A recollection of an idea, rather. A recent one he had not but about ten minutes ago. He started the van and began to back up, a determined look now set across his features. Finn raised a brow at this new appearance of vigor. “What’s given you a hard on?”

Ignoring the innuendo, Nick grinned, baring fangs and emerald orbs flashing deviously. “An idea. Guess I thought I got past being a shifty fox, but it seems old Nick has to join up with new Nick.”

“That made no fuckin’ sense, man.”

“I may be a cop, but I am also a fox. And I am not going to be bested by other lowlifes. They want to play this game, fine. I’ll play it. But on my terms.”

“And how you plan to do that?”

“Do what any self-respecting fox would do. Outwit them.”

With that, he turned around and had set off down the bumpy dirt road leading to the clearing. They had to get out before the authorities showed up. The whole time they were driving, Nick was smug as ever. Finn, though, had his misgivings. 

“This ought to be fucking good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, an update. Things get a bit spicier in this chapter and the plot thickens and new characters enter the fray. Stand by for more at some point. Trying to go for next weekend or after, not sure. Please notify me of distracting spelling mistakes or grammitical errors. I may have missed something. 
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a comment on what you think and thank you for reading.


End file.
